narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ougi
Ougi (奥義, mysteries) is a older looking man who is a former associate of the original Akatsuki. He is currently a "middle-man" for secret weaponry trades in the Underground ninja world, becoming a well known man within the ninja crime world. Appearance Ougi is a tall man with combed back black hair and slanted eyes, making them basically unseen. He has shown to have a thin face and body, along with a weak figure. He wears a black shirt with straps around both of his arms along with a black pair of pants. Over this he wears a unique Akatsuki cloak, to show he was aligned with the Akatsuki at one point in time. He has shown to carry a tanto in the sleeve of his cloak, in case things go awry with a deal. Personality Strict to the letter and at best an unmovable pivot in the eyes of the law. Ougi takes his job seriously even if it is too far. He is incredibly greedy and will, even at the cost of a life get his job done. He has shown to be ruthless, stating to to trade his ex-wife for a shipment of Enhancement Drugs. Crafty and too slick, Ougi is quite the soft talker being able to make a deal with anyone he meets. He has shown to enjoy fine liqueur's and gambling, which seems to stem from his usual good luck. Ougi has shown to have a good will side at points, secretly moving a family out of their former country for fear of being killed for their "talents". Abilities *'Near-Genius Intellect'- Hands down, Ougi has a near-genius mind. He is incredibly smart, being skilled in multiple skills. He has shown to be knowledgeable in all fields of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu and can deduce the origins of most techniques. He has shown to run an entire secret crime ring, based around the movement and transportation of weapons, illegal merchandise and what one would call "secrets". *'Body Flicker Technique'- The sole ninjutsu technique he has mastered, Ougi has shown to be able to disappear in a wisp of wind to escape situations he does not wish to be apart of. He has shown to initiate this technique with the simple movement of a tiger hand seal. *'Taijutsu'- While not openly skilled in the arts of a Ninja, Ougi has shown to be skilled at Taijutsu in order to keep him alive and safe. If a deal goes bad, he must be able to react in ways that even his bodyguards can't. He has shown to mimic the styles of the Hidden Rock's secret Taijutsu style, Silver Monkey Style. Trivia * Image is made by User:Osy057 from Deviantart.com, props goes to him http://osy057.deviantart.com/ * The picture was also stemmed from Fahuem, which I thank as well. * Being a well known "business man", Ougi has made several connections during his lifetime. He has shown to have vast amounts of allies and cohorts within the Hidden Villages of the Ninja world. His most valuable connections in his lifetime was his association with the Akatsuki, being able to use their status to move his merchandise easier and with the idea of fear in all those who tried to stop him. In turn, he provided information, whereabouts and a large amount of subordinates for the picking.